The investigators propose to establish a regional cohort of women either with HIV infection or at high risk of acquiring it to carry out a longitudinal study of the natural history of the disease. We intend to determine: (1)spectrum and time course of the manifestations of HIV infection in women; (2)characterize changes in immunologic function among women with HIV infection; (3)investigate factors predictive of rates of progression of HIV-related illness and of survival.